Jumanji 2: Electric Boogaloo
Peter and Judy on a visit to the beach find Jumanji and bring it home. Starting trouble again! Cast *Genie as Alan Parrish *Judy Hopps as Sarah Whittle *Bruce Ismay as Sam Parrish/Van Pelt *Billy Zane as Whoever he is in Titanic and Ansem *Tails/Chip as Peter Shepherd *Mary MJ Watson as Judy Shepherd *Angela Lansbury as Miss Potts as Aunt Nora *Live action Tim Curry as Trader Slick *Professor Ibsen (I'm not familiar with that actor or anyone fictional characters like him. He wasn't in the movie...) Plot At a beach. Tails: Look what I found! Mary: What is it? Tails: Some kind of bizarro board game! They stare st Jumanji. Mary: Let's take it home and play it! At home. Their parents had to go out and left them in Aunt Nora and Genie's care. Tails and Mary were about to play Jumanji when genie tried to stop them. However Tails had already rolled. "No!" said Genie. Tails wondered why he didn't want them playing. A clue appeared. "Many adventures await you. Yet a puzzle ends them too." said the game. They were sucked into Jumanji this time. ... In Jumanji, night time. They found themselves in a noisy jungle at the dead of night. Monkeys hollored, kookaburras laughed and lions roared. Tails was hugging Mary in fear. "Where are we?" "Well we're not in Kansas anymore." said Genie dressed as Dorothy. "Genie this is serious!" Mary told him off for being silly. Suddenly they heard a growl and saw two red eyes in the darkness. Then a snarling mouth... Tails: What is that?! A monster with goat like horns ran at them. It was beast like and large and ran on four legs. Whatever it was it was a predatory animal. However Genie grappled with the beast. While he was distracted Tails and Mary ran off and bumped into Van Pelt. Rather than outright shoot them he asked them to come with him. Well he actually demanded they did. They complied because he shot at the creature that Genievwas fighting and he seemed to know the jungle. "No! Come back!" Genie went after them. ... In contrast with each other. Tails and Mary's trip was rather uneventful except for when Tails fell in a river and woke up an angry hippopotamus. Where as Genie had a nightmare dealing with everything Jumanji could throw at him. After Van Pelt scared the hippopotamus away Tails and Mary followed him. Tails electing to fly rather than walk. ... Van Pelt cut through some vines and Tails and Mary followed him. They soon arrived at a wooden lodge lit up and inviting. However Monkeys appeared! They annoyed Peter and Mary by tugging at their clothes and hair. Van Pelt scared the monkeys away. They went indoors. While this happened three monkeys were playing with crossbows. These were the leaders of the other monkeys and had unique appearances. One was big and dumb like an ape, one was average build but was blind in one eye and was the most aggressive and argued with his siblings. The smallest was cheeky and pranked the other two. He had goofy looking teeth. ... Inside the warm lodge Van Pelt interrogated Tails and Mary of how they got into Jumanji. Tails found the whole place creepy looking and everything smelt like an elephants butt. Which he openly admitted before Mary scolded him. "Well it does!" Tails replied. "Answer the question!" Van Pelt snapped. Tails was silent with fear and stood up straight. Mary quickly answered the hunter. Tails was observing the dead animals and heads on the walls. He could have sworn he saw human heads on display. No! Surely not! Mary then mentioned they got a clue but he didn't believe her as wasn't paying attention when he rolled. Tails started bickering with her. "It's not a game!!" Van Pelt snapped when Judy tried to explain what they were experiencing was either elaborate holograms or a game. He shot at them but someone pulled them up his chimney. Tails and Mary found themselves on the roof with Genie. They were all covered in soot but in one piece. However Van Pelt shot at them from inside as bullets flew out ripping through the thatched roof. Mary winced as a bullet just grazed her leg. The roof the collapsed under them and they fell on Van Pelt. "Get off of me!" Van Pelt snapped as he kicked them off of him. However Genie grappled with him over his gun. "Run! Save yourselves!" said Genie. "No! Not without you!" Mary replied. "Just go!" said Genie. Mary and Tails reluctantly made their escape but awaiting them were loads and loads of monkeys armed with crossbows! Genie got Van Pelt's gun and clobbered him with it until he fell against a rhinoceroses head and it fell on him crushing him. Genie grabbed Mary and Tails and teleported them to safety. ... They recuperated in a clearing. Genie had to have some serious words with them explaining what Jumanji was and that they shouldn't have brought it home. "Jumanji is extremely dangerous! I'm disappointed in you two. But let's get moving. It's not safe here." said Genie yanking a snake that was about to bite Tails and throwing it away. They got moving and soon arrived in a grove of overgrown plants. Very strange ones at that. Genie was still explaining Van Pelt when a plant grabbed Tails in its mouth and tried to eat him! "Peter!" Mary confused us all using the actual character names. Cough this is Disney version! Cough! Genie grappled with the plant and made it spit Tails out. Tails groaned in disgust because he was covered in purple slime from the plant. Genie tied up the plant as more plants woke up. "Let's get out of here!" They escaped as fast as possible. ... By morning in Jumanji they arrived at a rope bridge. "It's morning already?!" Tails was flabbergasted. They crossed the bridge. However vines sprouted from it and tied around them as if the bridge was growing on them. Flowers hissed at them. Genie: I saw this in a movie once! Oh I hope there's no crocodiles below us! He cut the bridge in two and they plummeted into the ravine below! However they landed in a river and thankfully there weren't any crocodiles in it. They swam to dry land. After drying themselves and Tails coughing up a lungful of river water they got moving. They arrived at a sheer cliff face. "How do we get up there?!" Mary asked. Genie pointed to a home made lift made of bamboo, straw and banana leaves. They got in and he operated the lift to send them up. However during the trip a vulture attacked so Genie threw a small hammer at it. Eventually they arrived in a cave decorated with furniture and furnishings. Someone had been living it. Perhaps they still were. "Whooooa! Where are we?!" Tails asked. "This was my home while I was trapped in Jumanji." Genie explained. Genie showed them everything including a tally he made counting all the days until he got out. However Tails saw some toys and played with them. Mary scolded him for touching other people's stuff and took the toys from him. "Genie? Were these yours?" Mary asked. "No they belonged to other children who came here. However they didn't last very long..." Genie explained. Mary gulped. Tails quickly yoinked the toys off of her and played with them again. She glared at him for being disrespectful. ... While exploring Genie's old den they found a small aclove only Tails could fit in. "Well after you, fox boy." said Genie but Mary stopped Tails. "Are you nuts?! You're not risking my little brother's life! I forbid it!" "Out of the way! I don't need you to protect me!" Tails pushed her aside and went into the hole as a ball and arrived on the other side. He found himself in a much smaller chamber with a box on legs. "There's a box in here. I'm gonna see what's inside." Tails looked inside the box. There was a Jade globe. He took it out. Before he could examine it Jumanji's riddle orb appeared. It simply read: "Solve the puzzle, go home." "I've found some sort of puzzle! Jumanji wants me to solve it!" Tails yelled. The globe was some sort of Rubik's cube like puzzle because it was made up of segments that he could twist about. The puzzle appeared to also be a map, but of what? ... Meanwhile Genie and Mary waited for Tails as he found something but elected to stay in the chamber with it. "Tails, bring it back first then we'll solve it together." Mary called. However something big casted a looming shadow over them. Their faces were frozen in horror as the something was... "Sp-spi-Spider!" Yes Mary, a giant black spider. The spider hissed and cornered them. Meanwhile lots of mini spiders flooded the chamber Tails was in and crawled all over him. He was annoyed by this as it made the puzzle even more frustrating. Elsewhere. "Why was there a giant spider in here?!" Mary whispered. "I don't know. Maybe it only comes out if you touch the puzzle." Genie replied. The situation got desperate. "Tails! We're about to be eaten by a giant spider!" Mary yelled. "And I'm being eaten by lots of mini spiders!" Tails replied. Eventually he decided to cheat and break off the pieces to put them where he intended them to go. He only needed to get two pieces in their proper spaces. "Tails!" Mary yelled. As soon as Tails put the pieces in place a blinding light filled the cave. ... They then woke up at home. Tails was the first to wake up. Then Mary and Genie. "We're home!" Genie gasped. "Cool!" said Tails. "Good now we get rid of this horrible game!" said Genie picking up Jumanji. "Hold on. I need a drink." said Mary. They went to the kitchen. Tails pondered if Jumanji knew he cheated. Well it did. Jumanji's clue orb appeared and simply said Cheater. Tails then turned into human Chip before turning into a monkey again. "Ah! You're a monkey!" Mary yelled. "Not cool!" said monkey Chip. "Did you cheat again?!" Genie groaned. "What do you mean again?!" Mary asked. "Oh yeah, you don't remember that day because it never happened." Genie realised. "But no no no! Jumanji really hates cheating! I should know! I've been trapped in it for years!" "So now what?" Monkey Chip asked. "We have to go back." Genie explained. "What?! No way!" Mary yelled. "We nearly got killed in there!" Suddenly vines grew everywhere and animals stampeded downstairs and threw the front door, ripping it off its hinges. "Looks like Jumanji has brought itself to us." Genie replied having pulled Chip and Mary aside just in time. They decided they had no choice but to go back into Jumanji to see how to put everything back again. Plus being a monkey didn't suit Chip. Upstairs was overgrown with vegetation. In fact some of it no longer existed as the east wing faded away to a wide open jungle that stretched for miles and miles. ... Eventually they heard chattering. Genie pulled Chip and Mary aside and wordlessly told them to be quiet. They watched as a group of tribal masks with arms and legs hurried through the jungle once Genie signalled it was safe to speak, Mary spoke. "What. Were those...?" "The Manji. A tribe that live here. They can be really nasty and easily offended. Stay away from them until I at least have time to teach you their language. "They have a language?!" Mary asked. The noises they were making didn't sound like a language. They explored further only to encounter a familiar face. Van Pelt... He knocked them out. They woke up at a clearing. Van Pelt had set up camp. "Give me the puzzle!" He demanded the puzzle Chip was holding. "Why?" Chip asked. "Give it to me!!" Van Pelt demanded. Chip complied because he was pointing a gun at them. "Okay, but it's really tricky to solve!" Chip warned. "You doubt my skills?! This puzzle is merely child's play!" Van Pelt replied. ... At some point Van Pelt had locked them in a cage for some reason. He was still trying to solve the puzzle and getting frustrated with it. "How you doing monkey boy?" Mary asked Chip as he swung upside down via his tail. Van Pelt ordered them to be quiet. He could hear something. The horned beast that attacked them when they arrived ambushed Van Pelt. During the commotion one of the living mask things freed Chip and the others. However Van Pelt subdued the beast and tried to attack the mask creature but Chip grabbed his gun with his tail and whipped him with it. Van Pelt swore and fell into the jaws of a man eating flower. It snapped shut. "Blast! He groaned." "Thanks." Chip said to the mask. However the mask was cross with him and summoned the rest of its kind. They all looked alike. The masks asked in their language for the puzzle. After some debate Chip explained the puzzle must belong to them so he gave it back. The mask who rescued them. An orange one with big eyes and long blond hair that could have been straw solved the puzzle before handing it back to Chip to make the last move. He solved it and it flew off into the sky like a firework and exploded. The message in the sky read. "Go Home." Chip, Mary and Genie dis integrated into magic sparkles before vanishing completely. ... They woke up at home again. Chip was human again and most importantly could turn into Tails. "Phew. Now we can get rid of this horrible game!" said Genie. But then he decided it would be safer under their care. Plus Aunt Nora had just came home as they heard her keys. The end. Category:Jumanji